Switched
by kuronya
Summary: The day Ciel becomes a butler
1. Chapter 1

The warm rays of the morning sun peeked through the narrow slit of the thin curtain, reaching the closed eyes of the Phantomhive butler…or should be the Phantomhive butler.

"So bright," groaned the man and started stretching and opened his eyes. Instead of the four-poster bed in his grand bedroom, he found himself on his butler's sheets in his humble butler room, dressed in white nightclothes.

"Sebastian!" He shouted in a voice much lower than his own.

After a few moments, the door opened revealing a very flustered Ciel Phantomhive… or should be Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as th body of 16 gathers himself then bowed to his knees. "My Lord?", said the 'boy'. "What's the meaning of this?", Ciel demanded, now in Sebastian's body. Grumpiness and anger evident in his voice—no, his butler's voice. He never heard Sebastian speak in this tone before. It almost scared him. Almost.

The butler in question, currently in the former's body, straightened and sighed. "It seems that we switched bodies, Sir.", he said gently, _mockingly_ gentle. "I know that! Im asking you how did it happen!" Ciel retorted while standing and added, "...and you're too tall."

Sebastian raised a brow and said, "...And you're too small. Frankly, my Lord...You're body needs more exercise. I was panting when I rushed to answer your summon earlier."

"Ahem...Don't change the subject. Answer my question; How did this happen?", the little lord questioned. Before answering, the butler started arranging the bed, which is proving to be a slightly difficult task for his new body. "The contact is getting stronger," he said in a low voice. "The bind is pulling us together, I think. It's trying to prevent another incident."

"Incident?"

"You being stolen from me, of course" Sebastian smiled but behind that smile Ciel knew that the older demon is still furious with the Trancy brat and his servants.

"...or maybe...this is a side-effect of the contract between two demons." Ciel sighed.  
>Sebastian blinked before answering, "...Yes, that also."<p>

"So how do we fix this?"

"Seba—are you blushing?" The boy in front of him turned from pink to flushed red at this.  
>"Stop making that face! That's my face!"<br>"Ahem...Forgive me, my lord...Controlling my emotions in this body is more difficult than I expected." said the flushed butler.

"Why? What is there to blush about?"  
>"..."<p>

"Sebastian?"

"..."  
>"Sebastian, this is an order. Tell me how to fix this!"<p>

The older demon flinched then said, "We have to... become one." and blushed some more. His body is getting hotter. _"There is nothing to blush about! I'm still the one who will dominate!"_

"Become one...", it's now Ciel's turn to blush. "Become one?"  
><em>"I have to fuck myself?" <em>he thought as he settled himself on Sebastian's bed.

"Don't worry, my lord. I am here to serve you"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **

Dear reviewers, thank you for reading! :D It is my first time to write so...um...yeah. Warning: **MATURE SEXUAL SCENE** ahead and beware of derpy English.

__

_"Don't worry, my lord. I am here to serve you."  
><em>Finally regaining his composure, Sebastian climbed the bed to straddle Ciel. He leaned in, almost nose-to-nose before whispering, "...Allow me, bocchan" and kissed his master.

The earl closed his eyes as the cold lips kissed him. It started as a soft, sweet kiss until his butler licked his lower lip before entering his mouth. Smaller tongue swiftly explored his mouth, trying to reach every nook and cranny.

Not satisfied, Ciel put his hand at the back his butler's head, noting dazely that it is actually his body, and pulled him closer. With the extra leverage, he started dominating the kiss, pushing at the older demon's tongue. He rolled over, moaning, so that he's pinning Sebastian while ravaging the butler's lips.

_"Wha...? Nnn..No...I'm suppose to be the one leading him..."_ thought the breathless butler.  
>"Mmmm...b-bocchan..." he whimpered through the kiss.<br>"Little master? Who's little now, Seba-_chan?_" mocked Ciel. Voice lowering an octave as he said this through the kiss. _"This is so weird...me kissing myself..."  
><em>

The boy below him started to pant, "M-my lord nnnn—p-please stop. I mmm-might faint... from lack of air..." Sebastian moaned.

Smirking, Ciel moved to his butler's neck and started sucking, much to Sebastian's obvious pleasured distress. "Nnnn...Now, now my lord. You wouldn't want to have a mark on your body, would you?" Sebastian pointed out, hoping to distinguish to earl's lust.

Ciel tsked, only to proceed to nibble at his butler's ear. _"Bad move" _Sebastian thought, groaning. "Mmm... maybe I'm a narcisist...but the mere fact that I'm doing all of these things to you turns me on." the earl whispered, ocassionally licking and sucking Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian growled. Not wanting to lose his dominance completely, he pushed the earl off then straddled the boy currently in his body. "I don't want to resort to this...". He leaned to lick the nipple under him through the night gown while pincing the other. As expected, Ciel moaned at the feeling. 

"hnnng... S-sebastian...you're too sensitive..." Ciel whimpered. Sebastian said nothing. Yes, he is sensitive. He don't want anyone knowing this weakness. Scratch that—anyone may know his secret except Ciel. He could kill the later, after all. He pulled himself together and pushed the night clothes off and continued his ministrations.

After nibbling, licking, and sucking, the older demon moved to give the same attention to the other. Ciel moaned with delight, much to Sebastian's embarrassment. _"I never moaned THAT loud..."_

Ciel detected the former's embarrassment and took advantage of it to push the teenage body at the same time moving between Sebastian's legs. The he proceed to strip the night clothes, feeling the boy squirm under his touches. He teasingly slid his right hand to the other's thigh while the other hand flicked a nipple. Later that day, Sebastian would deny the fact that he made _those _sounds. Delighted with Sebastian's acoustics, he crawled lower to grasp the boy's manhood.

He pumped it a couple of times, eyes gazing at the other's hazed ones. It was torturously slow, enough to arouse but definitely not for release. "Hnnng...m-master...faster..." Sebastian groaned, hips unconciously bucking at the other's hand. Ciel's eyes flickered. He doesn't like getting ordered around but he definitely loves the sounds Sebastian was making (though those were definitely his vocals). Slowly, he lowered himself to lick the tip of the other's member. Then, he moved lower to suck the balls. Finally, he swallowed it whole and hummed a nameless tune. At this point, Sebastian was reduced to a whimpering boy; hands clutching the covers tightly, toes curled, hips bucking, lips moaning shamelessly to his master. 

"...M-mas-terhnnn...I...I-I..."  
>Then everything was gone. Ciel pulled away before Sebastian found release. Panting, Sebastian glared at his lover, eyes conveying his frustration.<p>

"I know what you want, Sebastian." Ciel crooned , coating his fingers with his own precum. "...but since I'm feeling generous today..." he groaned, now coating his shaft. "...I'll give you something else...something better."_  
><em>

Fingers poking at his entrance snapped the butler out of his stupor. "No!" Sebastian said as he started to struggle.

"Dear, dear..." Ciel crooned, grabbing the other's cock, "from the way you reacted... I'll say this your first time" he said with a relish at the same time, pushing a finger in the older's entrance. "You don't know how much that turns me on" he whispered hotly at Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian froze, not used to the feeling. _"At least bocchan's body is used to this.."_ he thought bitterly. Just whe he was getting used to the feeling, another finger was introduced, along with the discomfort. Ciel noticed this and started pumping the other's cock.

Distracted from the pain, Sebastian started too mewl again. _"_Ah...ahh...bocch—ah!_" _Ciel smirked and moved his fingers to find Sebastian's prostrate. "..hnnng..nno...stop that..feels weird...Master—ah!" 

Chuckling, Ciel leaned to nibble at Sebastian's ear. "..Found it." he said gleefully and started to thrust his fingers forcefully, never missing the other's sweet spot. 

Sebastian didn't answer, he was too busy moaning to reply. One hand pumping his cock while the other massaging his prostrate. His hips buckling in a non-existened rhythm. "..I..I'm.." Sebastian moaned. Enjoying the sight of his lover trashing under him (while reconsidering his nacisistic tendencies), Ciel whispered, "Let us see if you'll come with only a finger...". Withdrawing his pumping hand and a finger, he stopped thrusting the remaining finger and started to firming massage the other's prostrate while blowing lightly at the other's tip. Suddenly, Sebastian came, splattering Ciel with cum.

Exhausted, he laid there, panting. Mewling softly when Ciel withdrew his finger. He was about to fall asleep whe he felt something tight wrapped around his dick. Ciel was tying a ribbon around his dick!

"Did you honestly think it was over?" a smirky voice whispered.

_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome reviews are awesome :D  
>DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji is not mine and I don't intend to profit from this.<strong><br>**Warning: Sexual themes and derpy english.

_"Did you honestly think it was over?"_

He shifted Sebastian so that the other's legs were over his shoulders and hips resting nicely on his thighs. "No...stop...take this thing off me!" Sebastian demanded. He tried to pull the ribbon away but Ciel easily pinned his arms over his head.

"Tut, tut, tut...You should have known better not to order me, Sebastian" mocked Ciel as he place his right hand on the other's hip. Before Sebastian knew it, the Ciel was pushing in, filling him.

It was amazing, no wonder Sebastian tends to lose control. He steadied himself and waited for Sebastian to recover. He is virgin to this after all and the earl wouldn't want to hurt his body. After a few minutes, Sebastian stopped panting and finally relaxed to around his master. Too relaxed...he experimentally moved his hips to further accommodate the hard member.

"Unh!...S-stop moving!" groaned Ciel, "...so this is how I felt like.."_. _Kissing came natural after that. Disadvantaged by his new set of smaller lungs, Sebastian tried to break the kiss to breath but Ciel wouldn't allow it. He stopped kissing Sebastian when the latter ceased to move, too breathless even to moan. With a final lick, he sucked the remaining air from the older demon and nipped at the latter's lower lip.

"After this, I would like to know how _you_ feel like..." the earl whispered while showering the other's chest with kisses. He didn't notice the way his butler's eyes glowed crimson red but he heard the silent, "Yes, my lord."

Satisfied with Sebastian's answer, he adjusted the legs on his shoulders and started to move. It was slow at first, for Sebastian's sake, until the latter started to buck to meet his hips. He watched as his lover made quiet wanton sounds while bitting his lips. Determined to hear more noise, he let go of one leg while raising the other even higher while palming the tip of the other's dick. Sebastian screamed as the relentless thrusting bull's eyed his sweet spot, the forgotten ribbon making his presence known.

"Hnng...ah...ah!..ah...m-master" the demon moaned. Eyes teary, saliva sliding from his bruised lips, he pleaded, "M-master...please...let me come...ah!...Ci-ciel.."

Pitying his butler, Ciel reverted to their original position and pulled the ribbon. With renewed vigor, he pushed faster and harder, hitting the other's prostrate while his other hand pumped his lover's member. After a particularly hard thrust, Sebastian came, screaming.

Ciel, caught off-guard from the sudden thightening around his cock, followed the suit. Hips still moving to rode off his high, the body under him spasm from oversensitivity.

Panting, Ciel pulled out and laid next to his lover. Sebastian seems to have fainted. Ciel chuckled and kissed his butler's forehead, "Sleep well, my little demon."

So! um...yeah...This is awkward. I was hiding my face while typing this ./. Sorry for the grammatical errors and ecks, English is not my first language. Expect more smutty stuff! :)

Review?  
>(constructive, neh? :) )<p> 


	5. Author's Apologies

Hi, kuronya here~

I'd like to say sorry for not updating this for a long time. Unfortunately, I have dropped from the series and long lost my interest in Kuroshitsuji. I'm currently into No. 6 and tumblr . But I don't want to end things in the middle. But if you guys still want to read this poor excuse for a fic, I'll try to update it soon.

I feel so bad reading your wonderful reviews and disappointing you that I have to say these. OTL


End file.
